


Yours, and Yours Alone

by minty_pebble



Category: Haikyuu!!, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Brat Kink, Competitive, Crossover, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Family trauma for reader, Primal Prey Kink, Street racing/Drag-Racing, Swearing, dangerous driving, public fingering, slight angst, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_pebble/pseuds/minty_pebble
Summary: Crossover AU.Street Racing/Drag-Racing.Sukuna and Reader face off in a race.Will update Tags as the chapters evolve/devolve into smut, so please keep an eye on them!
Relationships: Sukuna x reader, female reader - Relationship
Kudos: 109





	1. Leave this one alone...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One arrived in my head on my way home from work in my car...  
> The songs I listened to inspired me, alongside actually owning a 1969 Mustang, and attending car meets. 
> 
> Song Playlist;  
> Carry on Wayward Son - Kansas  
> Black Betty {Edit} - Spiderbait  
> My Sharona - The Knack  
> Bad to the Bone - George Thoroughgood & The Destroyers  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Side note: if you like it, please leave kudos. If you don't like it...well, the only way I'm going to get better is if I keep writing.  
> This is in it's raw unedited format, so if there are mistakes...I'll pick them up later
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was low in the sky, but still had a few more hours left in it. The fresh breeze danced in your hair as you drove towards the plains ahead, in the distance you saw the specks of glittering objects, getting closer. The specks turned from dots, to shapes, to a cacophony of cars, music was blasting, cars were doing skids, doughnuts, while others were parked up with the hoods open, showing off their shiny engine bays. You snorted derisively, an engine should have a bit of dust and dirt, couple of dents here and there, that’s how you knew it was loved and used. Nissan’s, Toyota’s, Chevy’s and numerous other makes of cars had shown up, different years of designs, but you still wiggled in your seat with excitement. You smirked as you pulled in, catching the eye of a couple of guys that you knew. You half raised your forearm, fingers doing a small flick towards them in greeting. 

The growl of your engine echoed against the bodies of the other vehicles, the red and black reflecting as your rumbled through, looking for a spot.

There.

You hoisted your arms and put your muscles into turning the steering wheel. The only thing that was a slight downside to having American Muscle was no power steering. Pulling the classic car into a half turn, you pushed on the clutch, grabbing the stick to put it in reverse. The engine whined and grumbled as you slowly lifted the weight off your foot, sliding it neatly into a space. Turning off the car, noise from other patrons flooded in, music blaring some Eric Clapton song you semi-recognised. Throwing off your seatbelt, you clunked the heavy door open, making sure you ducked your head under the customised roll cage that was inbuilt, using one leather clad leg to hoist your body out, rolling your back up to stand. Your body moaned on the inside as you stretched your hands up, your top sliding up slightly over your stomach, giving yourself the biggest stretch before you put your hands down again to your sides. 

Coming to the front of the car, your pulled the hooks off the top of the bonnet, clipping the circles back to undo the clasps on the hood. Reaching through the grill, you fiddled with the lever and it opened with a heavy pop. Hoisting the panel up above your head, the hydraulic hissed a little as it held itself open. The owners of the cars next to you looked over with slightly raised eyebrows.

“What?” You snipped, “You ain’t ever seen a girl open the hood of a car?” The looked taken aback at your attitude, but then you smiled, and they relaxed, coming over to chat to you about the motor and complimenting you on the restoration of the Mustang and paint job. Soon, you had a small circle of people around you, so you moved over to the fender, resting your ass on the side to get comfortable. Before long, your small crowd dwindled and you felt eyes from across the row on you. You glanced over to see another crowd, a sea of girls all fawning over something in front of the Mustang, except this vehicle has a major difference to yours - this one was just black. Actually, everything about it was black, even the windows and windscreen. 

As you took in the car, because it admittedly was a decent build of a car, you could feel a gaze on you again. Darting your eyes around, you were suddenly locked into the stare of a pink haired man with an undercut. His red eyes bore into your soul, and you met the stare with a hard look of your own. He was one of those types. You slowly stood, ignoring the conversation around you as you looked him up and down pointedly before putting on a sly smile.

His eyes flicked to the car, then back to you, looking you up and down. Your eyes narrowed, watching his tongue peek out to be caught by his teeth, lips turning into a mischievous, almost cruel smile that promised dangerous things. Inside, your brain said that your next move was a big mistake, but you ignored the voice and cocked an eyebrow at him. A small shake of his shoulders told you he laughed as he returned his attention to his gawkers. You took this opportunity to take in the guy, in all his audacity. His tattoos wound around his arms, spiralling up under his black t-shirt. You could see the tattoos peeking out from the rounded collar at the top.

You were no longer smiling. There was something about that guy that..well, he seemed to bring out your attitude almost instantly, making you want to show off to him, that you were better than those that currently stood before him. Shaking your head, you turned your back on him, excusing yourself to the others around you.

You moved to the back of your car, leaning against it again, brown furrowed. You needed to clear your head. More important things still had to be done before the day was finished. You tapped your foot, albeit in annoyance to the beat of the music coming from the outdoor speakers to try to distract yourself. 

Breathing in deeply a few time, you let everything go, remembering that you were here to have fun, brushing off any feelings that had bubbled. Besides, you were here for a reason, and he wasn’t it. Returning to the others still cloistered around the front of vehicle, you jumped back into the conversation. About 30 minutes passed with no further interruptions, and you had relaxed again. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

You grinned and laughed as you heard the familiar voices come up behind you. 

“Hey dudes!” You chuckled, greeting a raven haired man and the other who had Silver and black, “Haven’t seen you since the last meet up!”

“Ayyye Chibi-Chan!” Kuroo, the black haired boy winked at you, grinning wildly and coming to ruffle you hair as he towered over you.

“Iddy biddy owl!!” 

The wind was taken out of your chest as Bokuto caught you and hoisted you in the air with a bear hug. You wheezed as you came back down to earth, giving him a hard punch on his shoulder.

“Ow!” He exclaimed, rubbing his muscled skin.

“That’s what you get, bish.” You laughed and swatted away Bokuto’s hand as he pouted and reached towards you.

“Your no fun!” His bottom lip came out, until you spotted a slight upturn of his lips in which Kuroo sniggered, smacked him in the back of the head and you all dissolved into laughter together. 

“Ah, fuck, it’s good to see you guys again” you grinned like a mad idiot. You hadn’t seen your best mates in a while, due to work and the dedication you had put into the vehicle next to you. Besides, they had been walking around in admiration of the other cars and you weren’t one to stop that. 

“Oh shiiiiit, shortcake, wait a minute. We saw you come in, but...is this....”

“Yeah” Proudly you confirmed to the boys that you had rebuilt your dads project car. “It took some long nights, some tears, but I got there.” 

“You should be proud” Bokuto said, nodding as he walked around it, admiring the angles of the car, the red glinting in the golden glow of the setting sun.

“You going to race it?” Kuroo asked carefully. You nodded, patting the top of the roof with a smile. 

“Yep, she’s raring to go, she’s safe.”

“Your dad would be proud” Bokuto murmured softly, not following the conversation. 

“Oh...” your lips faded from a smile slightly. “ yeah. I think he would be.” You trailed off.

“Right. As your hype crew, there will be none of that!” Kuroo ordered, staring hard at Bokuto, who jumped and quickly nodded.

“Yeah, sorry” The yellow-eyes boy bowed his head down, before popping it back up again, a flicker of something mischievous in his eyes.

“Hey hey hey, did you say that you were going to race?” 

You nodded once more.

“Uh...isn’t the last race being called for in like 5 minutes?”

Your eyes widened. 

“Oh SHIT!”  
You frantically whipped into hyper drive, throwing yourself into the car, almost knocking Kuroo over in the process with the car door.

You twisted the key in the ignition, and the car turned over, and over and over, then roared to life as the spark hit and started the car.  
You half yelled out the window at Bokuto and Kuroo to meet you afterwards.   
They waved and you slammed the clutch down, throwing the gear stick into first. The cars wheels spun before launching you forward, and in a panic, you wrenched the steering wheel sideways. The car lurched, the tyres sliding along the gravel of the plain, throwing up dust as you passed through the lanes, a couple of people moving out of the way just in case as you neared the area before racing. The music was really loud here, the speakers right next to the starting line. 

“—ready — go? You — like — caught —-some —light” A white haired guy approached the car, talking and grinning, peeking quickly inside, and marking off some paper on the clipboard in his hands.

“SORRY?” You squinted at him, trying to make out what he was saying over the music blaring.

“I SAID, YOU LOOK LIKE A RABBIT CAUGHT IN HEADLIGHTS” He raised his voice over the blaring sounds of rock.

“OH, NAH, I’M ALL GOOD, AM I GOOD TO GO?” You yelled back.

“YEAH, YOUR GOOD TO GO USAGI-CHAN.” His smile was dazzling.

The flirtatious tease was instantly recognized by you and you blushed, revved the engine and sidled away, bringing the nose of your mustang to the edge of the white line.

Winding up your window, the music fading slightly, you closed your eyes and took two very large deep breaths. 

Opening them again, you stared out to the open area in front of you, the finish flags waving in the distance. You revved the engine a couple more times, and your grip tightened on the wheel.

“Alright ladies and Gentlemen, we are in for the last race of the day!! Gather round!” The announcers voices drowned out the song playing, bringing the attention of people to you. Your palms started to sweat a little, but you took one more breath to calm your nerves.

A roar. The grunty idle of another car sounded as it pulled up next to you. Using your peripherals, you saw the driver of the vehicle glance over at you. You cracked your neck sideways, staring straight forward. 

“Oh ho, what a sight to see, we have not one, but two 1969 Mach 1 Mustangs up against each other! This isn’t a race to be missed y’all!” 

Now suspicious, you slowly turned your head, cocking it slightly to the side. 

A feral smile met yours as you both grinned at each other, like a bet between the two of you that the other was going to lose. You opened your mouth slightly, your tongue flicking over one of your canines, and you saw him laugh back. Damn the man. He didn't seem phased, in fact, it seemed like it had encouraged him. 

“Damn it. This guy’s just a damn curse.” You mused out loud.

Suddenly the music returned, blasting a song that you knew all too well. The riff started, and you could hear people out on the sidelines starting to cheer and whoop for the last race between two of the exact same cars. 

Looking out your window again, towards your competitor, you saw his knuckles tighten on the wheel in front of him, before he met your eyes again. Suddenly you were mesmerized by the heavy gaze that made your insides clench. It promised danger, fun and many more things, as he mouthed the words in time to the song before flicking his eyes across your face, then licking his lips at you.

“I’m Bad to the Bone.”


	2. Like a Sinner before the gates of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, This is in it's raw unedited format, so if there are mistakes..yeah, I'll get there I promise.  
> If you like it, please leave kudos, it gives me hope that my writing isn't the most terrible thing I've ever read.
> 
> For Val, once again, for supporting me with aggressive love every single day and making me laugh. 
> 
> Referenced car video (thanks to 612 to 303): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AI2c_W6Fvb4&ab_channel=612to303 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolling your eyes, you looked back through your windscreen, adjusting your body to be in the best position for the race. You cracked the window slightly, just enough to get more oxygen flow. One more deep breath and you steeled yourself inside the metal contraption.

You pushed on the accelerator and brake, the engine rising, tyres smoking as you tried to get them stickier to grip the ground. The punk next to you did the same, and you both moved forward to the starting position, both revving loudly.

One more breath, and you held it.

The lights on the side of the line went green, and your reaction time was lightning quick. First gear went by in a flash, second, then third. The thrum of the engine thundered around you as your speed climbed higher. 

You glanced to the side, catching a glimpse of a black streak right next to you and your breath caught.

He was staring at you.

You glanced back in front, your speedometer rising, the needle a green glow. You looked back, and now he was staring and half-smirking. 

Fine. He wanted to play? You’d give him a game he’d never forget. You downshifted, engine matching the revs, and your car gave a guttural roar as it kept pace with the asshole next to you.

Despite your brain yelling at you to watch ahead of you and to win the race instead, your stubborn streak screamed at you profusely to turn your head. 

Your eyes met his. It was full eye contact, unblinking and it took your breath away. His smirk got bigger as you faced each other, both of you unwilling to budge or compromise, road noise filling your ears, as you both pushed your cars to the limit, pedal all the way down to the metal shells.

Your eyes started to sting, but you pushed through it, a tear springing in your eyes from the strain.

His smirk turned into a sneer, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

You growled to yourself. What the fuck was he doing to you? It was like your body was on fire, the tension between you two was almost unbearable. But you would win, you told yourself. 

Still captured by his gaze, you quickly realised that maybe, just maybe, this asshole might be more than meets the eye. You hadn’t met anyone quite with your own stubborn streak, and this was...thrilling. 

Red lights flashed as the cars threw themselves over the lines, repeating the stopped time to the crowds that had been left behind in the literal dust of your tyres. 

Both of you ripping your eyes away from each other, you slammed your whole weight down one foot into the thicker middle pedal, hearing the brake pads rip to shreds as they tried to stop the wheels from turning. The car skidded out, the back whipping around, throwing you to the side, and you automatically corrected the wheel to help counter the slide.

When you finally came to a stop, your heart was racing. Pushing your forehead against the top of your wheel, you took a few more deep breaths, to calm the adrenaline coursing through your bloodstream. “Fuck.” You whispered. This had felt good. No. Better than good. Exhilarating. 

You heard a now familiar growl pull up next to you, the creak of metal open. Willing your breath and heart to stop grasping for air and calm, you glanced to the side, using your peripherals.

“Hey, pretty baby” a lilting and gravelly voice graced your ears and you twisted in the seat, bolting upright. 

“Fuc-uh-Hi?” You questioned. 

There he stood, one hand coming up to run through his hair, ruffling it in the breeze. The other hand in his pocket, his stance was carefree, the tight black shirt and jeans leaving little to the imagination of the rippling muscle underneath.

“Oi!!” A black-haired boy in a navy blue jumpsuit ran up to the man standing outside your window. 

“Sukuna, you know you can’t be out here, get back inside and go talk to her *back on site*” 

“Oh Megumi, your an absolute bore. It’s a calculated risk, come on.” The pink haired asshole, (Sukuna, you noted) said back with a smile.

He looked back down at you, laughed and waved.  
  


“I’ll meet you on the other side, princess.”

  
You mouth dropped open as he sauntered back to the car, got in, and drove away.   
  
Excuse me? Princess? First of all, how...what? Reeling from the audacity, your brain slowly caught up with what he just said to you. At he realisation that he thought you were just another girl, your brow furrowed.  
  
Princess, you snorted. Far from it, but he’d quickly find out why that wasn’t an apt name for you.

Engine still idling, you waved at the guy still standing there, moving away slowly. He just looked at you, eyes slightly squinting in the glow of the setting sun before moving away. 

  
Making your way back, you were in a daze, thoughts a little unfocused. You somehow got back to where you started, however as soon as you go near, numerous people started crowding around you. The clamour of voices was overwhelming as they cheered, clapped and yelled towards you. You were mildly confused, why were they cheering?

Parking up carefully again to avoid accidentally hitting anyone, you clambered out of the car, knees shaking slowly as they adjusted. You adrenaline started to fade and everything came into focus. People clapped you on the back, saying how well you did, people were clapping in awe and others were half yelling at each other in excitement from the final race. You looked up and over the crowd to see the times.

  
11.8.0 vs 11.7.9 was flashing up by the announcers area for the last race

  
Oh yeah, not bad. Your heart sunk a little at the loss, but you were still overjoyed at how close you had been. 

  
“HOLY FUCKING SHIT” you heard the two voices of your friends again as they forced their way through the people.

  
“Hey guys!” You laughed, throwing a hand to the back of your head, rubbing it in embarrassment.

  
“What- what was that!?”

“You- holy shit, you can drive girl!” 

  
Both of them were around you, asking rhetorical questions in awe and you waved them off.

  
“Just been practicing, and now that this bad bitch..” you patted the top of the car, “...is running again, it deserved to be tested. It’s good to see that she’s fucking fit. Just a shame that’s all.”

Both boys paused mid-sentence, looked at you, then at each other. 

  
“What?” 

  
“...Chibi, what do you mean, a shame?” Kurro’s eyes squinted at you, bemusement settling on his mouth. 

“Well, I mean, I lost, so...” you shrugged.

The boys looked at each other again, then fell into a fit of barking laughter.

  
“Oh, oh wow!”

“Kuroo- she-“

  
Honestly, they were like children, and you watched on coolly as they continued to laugh like Hyenas.

“Chibi...” 

“She-she doesn’t-“

“Oh for the the love of the gods, spit it the fuck out, would you?” You crossed your arms over your chest, jutting one hip out. 

  
“You think-oh....” the laughter faded a little, but they continued to giggle like little girls as they looked over the top of your head.

  
“You won.” Gravel in your ear, sending a wave of shivers down your spine. You jumped a small amount, but standing your ground, you turned over one shoulder to come face to face with a chest. 

  
“Excuse me?” 

  
“You heard me” Sukuna stood very close, both hands in his pockets this time. He stood over you, looking down and something inside you growled when you saw a slight tug at the corner of his lips.

“And what if I didn’t hear you? I mean, you just interrupted me while I was talking to my friends.” You turned towards him, squaring off, pulling your shoulders back. 

“Ooo, testy, aren’t we? Shouldn’t you be happy?”

“I’ll be happy when you learn some manners” you retorted. 

“Well, seeing as you beat me by a millisecond, how about I give you the opportunity to teach me some, over a few drinks?” His tone was like honey, dripping with sweet stickiness. Then it dawned on you. Starting, your head moved so quickly that your neck cracked as you peered back towards the times. 

His side: 11.8.0

Your side: 11.7.9

Your eyes widened slightly before you turned back around to your competitor, grinning, your body almost vibrating with excitement, you could barely hold it in.

Nope, you couldn’t hold it in.

  
Raucous laughter from the boys at your delayed reaction surrounded you but you didn’t care.

“YEAAAAHH!!!” Your fist went up and came back down in joy, your body crunching down with glee. Straightening, smiling like a mad idiot, you spoke up again, giddy from the high of realization. You could almost cry, the happiness was overwhelming. You wiggled your shoulders a little at the tall man, pursing your lips in a smug smile. 

“You know what, just cause I beat you, fuck it. Yeah. Let’s get a couple of drinks. But it’s your shout.” You flicked your chin up at him in self satisfaction.

“Ugh, fine.” Sukuna pouted a little, but then motioned his head for you to follow him, beginning to walk away.

“Hold on.” 

Raising one eyebrow, he stopped in his tracks, foot tapping expectantly.

You turned back to the guys behind you who were still chuckling to themselves. 

“I’m going for drinks, I’ll catch you?” 

“Yeah, all good, just don’t do anything we wouldn’t do” Kuroo gave you a knowing grin, winking and nudging the man beside him.

“Yeah, like that’s a lot” you griped back, still grinning. You went over the the car, grabbed your license and I.D card (shoving them into your bra for safe keeping) turned the lock in the door and caught back up with Sukuna.

“So. Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see” he smirked and walked off, you trailing behind him, a little skip in your step.

Humming, he took you over to his car, and opened the passenger door for you to get in, but you stopped.

“Uh, didn't your parents ever tell you not to get into a car with a stranger? I don’t even know what your name is yet” you lied, eyeing him. He sighed. Approaching you quickly, he came in close again, and this time, you could make out the smell of petrol, and a deep pine, like it had just rained on a forest floor. It smelled like home and you felt something inside you clench. 

“I’m sorry” he softly drawled. “Names Ryomen Sukuna. But just call me Sukuna.” He bent down a little towards you, bringing that scent in closer to you, and you tried, successfully, to not inhale it like it was the last thing you would ever smell.

“Is that better?” His voice lowered.

“You can do better”

You spoke before you could think and internally you screamed. This was one surefire way to get yourself into trouble, but apparently, your brain mouth filter had decided to up and leave.

“Oh? I see. Fine.” His grin became sly. “You know my name, princess, and I don’t know yours, but yet I offered for you to get into my car with me, knowing nothing about you.”

“And?”

“Well...I’d like to get to know you a lot better” his voice now dropped to a gravelly purr as he came in close to your ear. “I wonder what else there is between us that you could possibly beat.” A small breathy laugh and he was gone, sitting himself into his drivers seat, passenger door still open. You went red, the heat flushing across your face at the innuendo. Hanging your head, to avoid eye contact, you walked towards the car, and hopped in.

* * *

Here you were. 

In a bar.

With a man you’d just met.

Slam.

Nine shots of whiskey, straight.

Slam. 

Make that ten.

You wavered, the back of your hand swiping across your lips, a burn in the back of your throat. The bar was loud, music playing and people dancing.

“You know, that was a risky move, staring at me like that” you glared at Sukuna across the table, who had one cheek rested on a hand, the other lazily fingering one of the many shot glasses that lay across the table.

“Yeah, but you aren’t like the others that paw at me., so I wanted to see how far I could push.” he didn’t make eye contact with you, but his nose was a slight pink at the end. You sighed. 

“No. I’m not. And if that’s what your after, then I'm out.” You rose from the table, but a firm grasp was suddenly at your wrist.

“Sit back down.” He glared back at you now, and you sat. “Tell me why I haven’t seen you around before. Where have you been hiding?” He’d switched topics to keep you there. Interesting. He'd also let go of your wrist as soon as you had sat back down. 

You pursed your lips together, and hummed. Ducking your head away and catching the eye of the bartender, you held up 4 fingers. The bar tender nodded, clutching at a bottle with golden brown liquid.

“Hmmmm, where do I start. You want my life story, or a too long, didn't read version?”

“Whatever your comfortable with, princess” he was now serious, looking questioningly at you. 

You sighed heavily and started.

You explained what happened a few years ago on the car scene. You had ridden along with your dad, and all was well. It had been so much fun, and he was all smiles and laughter. It was so good to spend time with your dad, and working on bits and pieces, handing him the tools, getting grease all over and him teaching you all you knew.   
  
2 more shots each, and now you both held onto a glass of scotch, swirling it around, taking a sip every now and again, while you continued your story.  
  
You had cheered from the sidelines when it was his turn. The race had started, and it had abruptly ended, soon after, the car a crumpled mess. You looked after your mother, who couldn’t do anything else except cry. So you vowed that instead of sitting there being miserable, you would take that crumpled mess, rebuild it, and make your dad proud and finish his race for him. 

“....so I guess that came true today.”

“Shit.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well that’s a story and a half. It’s sad, but it explains your attitude.”

“What about it.” you glowered. Usually people would back off once they found out your trauma, and leave you or worse, _pity you_ , but his next words made you pause.

“It’s...” He smiled. “Fun.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, while he smiled and took a sip out of his own glass. He continued.

“You know, when I first saw you, you looked like every other girl that comes up and tries it on. Sure, I can have them, but you. I cant stop thinking about the look you gave me. Like I was your equal.”

You sipped again, waiting for more. 

“You just stood up against me, so I had to see how far I could push. Then when you didn’t back down, I couldn’t help it. I wanted you to be mine.”

You spat out your drink back into the glass.

“Uh, that’s forward. Didn't we just meet?” You garbled, mind racing. Want you? Surely not. Every guy had always tried to weasel his way in, flirting and trying to touch you, and you had rebuffed almost all of them. You had experience, but to have had someone be so outright about it was new. You appreciated the honesty, even if you were a tad shocked.

“Yeah, but we get along don't we?” He smirked into his glass again, raising one finger off the rim to point at you. “You’re an asshole, but so am I”. Throwing his head back, his throat bobbed as he swallowed the rest of the scotch in one go.

“I-Uh-oh-um...” you stuttered, staring at your drink hard before swallowing then throwing back your own drink.

“How about another competition?”

Your head snapped back to look at him. This man would give you whiplash if you weren’t careful.

“The topic is heavy, and I think we need to relax, so how about it?”

You growled at him. “You know I’ve beaten you once....and I’ll do it again too.” His smug look riled you up, and you bristled.

“First to finish 4 more shots gets to ask the other to do anything they want, and the only answer can be yes”

You grinned. “Bet.”

* * *

You had lost, and badly. So badly, that you had been made to go dance. 5 songs had passed, and the heat and tension raged around you as you danced with Sukuna on the floor. The dance floor writhed with people, you and Sukuna pushed together by the sheer force of them. His hands around your hips, he helped your body move up and down his. Your lips were parted and you were mesmerised by the atmosphere, partly from the alcohol, but mostly from the sexual desire between the two of you. You two had only gotten more and more close and teasing. One his hands slid up against your back, then back down to grab a handful of your ass. Then he pulled you flush against him, spreading your legs with one of his, grinding you against his thigh and bringing his face down to place his forehead against your head.

“Oh, fuck.” You let out a weak breath as his hand let go of your ass, bringing it to your jaw.

“You okay?” His lips murmured next to yours. You nodded and before you could even think about it, your brain screaming at you, your lips met his, and you were drowning.

Fresh forests, pine needles, and the faintest fading aroma of petrol invaded your senses, and your lips kissed him harder, groaning into him with need. Your desire raced through you, and you grinded on him, hard, until you had to stop to take a breath.

“Fucking....hell, what was that?” He asked, his hands roamed your body as you continued to roll your body over him, your hands touching his hard chest. Every now and again, you would dig your nails in, causing him to hiss and grab you tighter.

“What, don't like it?” On the word “like” you drove your hips forward, pushing your clit up against him. His head came to your shoulder, and you could feel sharp teeth at your neck, his hot breath against your skin. Your body shivered.

“Fuck, you aren’t any sorta princess.” He whispered, his hot breath playing against your skin. “You’re my fucking curse.” You felt your breath hitch, before you felt the bite on your skin, and you moaned, the music covering it but your hands came up to his head, entwining into his hair, the bodies around you still writhing while the lust between your two entangled bodies filled what spaces it could.

His hand moved between your legs, rubbing between your clothes. You hissed into his ear, grabbing the lobe between your teeth. Fuck it felt so good, his finger deftly and subtlety circling, bringing the warm heat to a burning fire in the pit of your body. Your heavy breathing drove his pace against you. The pressure was overwhelming as he worked you. His hand suddenly cupped you and squeezed and the noise that came out of your throat only made him squeeze harder, before his fingers hitched back and the hard and fast pace restarted, making you pant into his shoulder. Throwing your other arm around his neck, you continued to quietly moan into him, your eyes shut tight. Suddenly the fire spread and you could feel the tingle rising throughout your aching needy and wet core.

“Oh-god- fu-, I’m- ngh- I’m going - I'm gonna cum-“you choked out.

As quickly as you had said the words, he stopped, bringing his hand back up to your hip, sliding it up, until he hand a handful of your hair, tugging your face out to look up into his. His chest heaved against your own, eyes half crazed, teeth bared in a smile that drove your mind wild.

“Oh, not yet, my little curse, not. just. yet.”


End file.
